Bitou Na Koi
by Aizawa Afifa
Summary: Pahit dan manis. Cinta itu seperti kopi./ Nejiten one-shoot.


**Bitou Na Koi**

 **Naruto Diclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adaptasi dari Bitou Na Koi**

 **(Manga shoujo one-shoot)**

 **By: Yoshinaga Yuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: jalan cerita bukan punya saya. Author cuma iseng, buat fict Nejiten pake adaptasi manga ini, karena author pikir ceritanya, singkat, ringan dan sweet. Author, juga recomended buat baca manganya yang asli.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kakakku berusia 3 tahun, ibu bertanya hadiah apa yang ia inginkan untuk hadiah natal. Dan saat, itu kakakku menginginkan seorang adik laki-laki. Satu tahun setelah itu aku lahir.

Seorang pemuda berambut berantakan, bertato taring itu terkekeh geli, sembari mendengarkanku bercerita.

"Serius nih? Jadi kau hadiah untuk kakakmu, Tenten?" Tanya pemuda bernama Kiba itu, dibalas anggukan ringan olehku yang masih duduk di atas meja.

"Iya," balasku singkat.

"Jadi karena itu kau terlihat seperti laki-laki?" Lanjut kiba, sedikit mengerti.

Setiap tahun ketika hari natal tiba, aku selalu menceritakan cerita itu pada semua orang. Yah, aku juga tidak terlalu feminim. Dan tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang cinta. Tapi aku memiliki banyak teman, tak kawatir mereka perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Dan aku menikmatinya. Jadi aku berpikir tidak apa-apa jika terus seperti ini.

...

"Kebetulan sekali," gumam Tenten, ketika melihat Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Neji yang tengah berada di tepi lapangan sekolah. Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah Naruto, dan Shikamaru yang tengah sibuk membaca sebuah majalah.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Terimakasih karena sudah meminjamkan buku PR mu," ujar Tenten berjalan mendekat. Tapi, ketiga pemuda itu masih tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Tentu," jawab Shikamaru, tanpa memperhatikan Tenten yang kebingungan. Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya, tatkala melihat Shikamaru, dan Naruto yang tampak serius membaca majalahnya.

"Hoy! Kalian sedang lihat apa si?" Tanya Tenten menengok ke arah majalah Naruto.

"Majalah porno. Dia sangat manis, dan coba lihat dadanya!" Ujar Naruto, mulai menampakkan wajah buasnya. Sementara Tenten hanya mengangguk paham. Ia tidak terkejut, karena seantero sekolahpun tau, seperti apa kelakuan Naruto yang satu ini.

"Sulit dipercaya, kalau kau ternyata juga perempuan," ujar Shikamaru membuat Tenten menunjukkan perempatan alisnya.

"Kau tidak punya dada, dan pantat," lanjut Naruto, segera membuat Tenten melayangkan buku milik Shikamaru keras. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menghela napasnya, ketika Tenten kini menjambak rambut Naruto kasar.

"Kau juga berpikir seperti itu juga 'kan, Neji?" Tanya Shikamaru, sembari menengok ke arah Neji yang tengah sibuk membaca buku miliknya. Sontak, menghentikan Tenten dengan aktivitasnya memukuli Naruto.

"Sakit, tau!" Bentak Naruto, lagi-lagi ditanggapi tatapan tajam Tenten.

"Tapi dia ramping, dan memiliki badan yang bagus," ujar Neji masih sibuk membaca buku. Sementara, Tenten hanya diam, sembari merasakan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Gadis itu melemparkan tatapan dinginnya ke arah Neji.

"Aku tidak butuh kau bela!" Ujar Tenten memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lagipula, siapa yang membelamu," balas Neji menutup bukunya, membuat Tenten semakin memerah berat.

"Ada apa dengan Neji," batin Tenten, mencelos begitu saja.

"Hey, Tenten! Ini minumlah, aku sudah tidak menginginkannya," ujar Shikamaru, menyodorkan sekaleng kopi ke arah Tenten.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa minum kopi," balasnya, melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kukira kau adalah anak laki-laki. Ternyata kau masih anak-anak ya," kekeh Naruto, membuat Tenten segera merebut minuman itu dari tangan Shikamaru. Naruto, kembali menelan ludahnya, tatkala aura hitam mulai menguak dari Tenten.

"Brisik!"

Tenten menatap kopi ditangannya ragu. Yah, dari dulu, ia tidak suka kopi. Meski penampilannya seperti laki-laki, dimana ia bersekolah menggunakan celana olahraga, bukannya rok. Tapi, dia tetap seorang gadis. Bahkan, ia pernah menangis karena dipaksa meminum kopi oleh kakaknya ketika masih duduk dibangku SMP dulu. Belum sempat Tenten meminumnya, tiba-tiba Neji merebut minuman itu dari belakang.

"Buatku saja," ujar Neji, meneguk kopi itu, yang lagi-lagi membuat rona merah kembali muncul kepermukaan. Tenten masih memperhatikan Neji yang tampak begitu tinggi.

"Neji, sangat tinggi," batin Tenten, menatap Neji yang menunjukkan ekspresi anehnya.

"Kopinya pahit. Rasanya sangat aneh," jawabnya, seketika membuat Tenten segera melarikan diri dari ketiga pemuda itu. Gadis itu berlari sangat kencang, membuat Shikamaru, dan Naruto terkejut dengan kecepatan lari Tenten yang menakjubkan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan dengan sikap Tenten.

...

"Aku masih belum bisa meminum minuman ini," pekik Tenten kembali memuntahkan kopi yang beberapa lalu masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, sembari duduk disebuah bangku taman.

"Haah, rasanya sangat buruk," desisnya, memandang sekaleng kopi itu kesal.

"Bukannya kau pernah bilang, kalau kau tak bisa minum kopi," Tanya Neji tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu mematung. Tatapannya, masih mengikuti Neji yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Jika aku tidak berusaha meminum kopi. Maka mereka akan semakin senang mengejekku," balasnya, memandang tanah. Gadis itu menengok ke arah Neji, ketika mendengar suara kekehan dari arah sebelahnya. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari jika Neji tengah menertawainya.

"Jadi, ini seperti latihan spesial ya," tawanya lebar.

"Nande! Itu tidak lucu!" Bentak Tenten gugup. Gadis itu segera menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Haah, kau ini," ujar Neji, kini beranjak dari duduknya. Sementara Tenten, hanya menggerutu sebal.

"Minumlah. Rasanya lebih manis, dan kadar gulanya juga sedikit. Itu tidak akan membuatmu gemuk." Ujar Neji menyodorkan sekaleng minuman ke arah Tenten.

"Aah, benarkah? Ah uangnya,"

"Tidak perlu, kita bisa bertukar minuman," ujar Neji meraih kopi kaleng yang tadinya milik Tenten. Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh sembari meneguk minuman itu. Tenten yang masih duduk ditempatnya, memandang kepergian Neji. Melewatkan seutas senyum yang secara tidak sengaja terpasang manis di wajahnya.

"Semakin lama, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya," batinnya masih terpaku pada punggung Neji yang semakin lama, semakin menghilang.

...

Tenten merangkak naik ke atas Meja, menatap Sakura, dan Temari yang tengah memandangnya takjub.

"Sebuah pesta?" Tanya Tenten melirik sejenak.

"Yah, pesta yang akan diselenggarakan tepat dimalam natal. Bagaimana, kau mau ikut 'kan?" Tanya Temari, kini duduk di hadapan Tenten.

"Kau harus datang, Tenten. Kita berencana merayakannya bersama-sama. Kami bahkan mengundang semua teman sekelas disini," sambung Sakura yang masih sibuk bermain ponselnya.

"Yah, kedengarannya menarik. Tapi, dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Tenten antusias.

"Rumah Neji," jawab Kiba polos. Pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya diatas dua meja yang disusun menjadi satu. Menoleh ke arah Tenten, seperti pemuda itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Mustahil!"

"Ada apa? Rumah Neji 'kan besar. Dan disana juga ada Shikamaru, jadikan sempurna untuk pesta," ujar Temari, membuat Tenten terdiam.

Belum sempat Tenten menjawab, tiba-tiba Sakura mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Ahh, ada kecoa! Tenten singkirkan itu," teriaknya, sontak mendorong Tenten yang spontan hendak mencari sapu untuk membuangnya. Tapi, ia justru menabrak sesuatu dihadapannya. Dengan sekali gerakan, Neji tiba-tiba menariknya, untuk berada dibelakangnnya. Tenten, terkaget ketika Neji membunuh kecoa itu. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, entah kenapa membuat matanya serasa memanas. Tentu, Neji segera membulatkan matanya, melihat Tenten yang meneteskan air mata secara mendadak. Pemuda itu tersenyum, sembari meraih pangkal kepala Tenten.

"Apa kau setakut itu, hingga menangis?" Ujar Neji, mengacak-acak ringan rambut Tenten. Sementara, sang pemilik rambut, sibuk dengan debaran dalam hatinya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya," batinnya menyeka keras air mata yang keluar melalui sudut matanya.

"Neji, aku akan datang," ujar Tenten menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu, kau bisa datang jika kau mau," balas Neji semakin melebarkan senyum hangatnya.

...

"Ah, hp-ku bunyi. Tolong, ambilin dong," ujar Naruto yang berada didepan Tv. Tenten, mengangguk, sembari hendak mengambil ponsel milik Naruto yang berada didepannya. Tidak sengaja, Neji juga berniat mengambil ponsel itu. Membuat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Dengan cepat Tenten menarik tangannya, dan melemparkan ponsel itu tepat kekepala Naruto.

"Hey, Tenten!" Teriak Naruto kesal. Tenten hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menahan malu serta rona merah yang semakin sering menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ada apa si? Aku merasa kau menganggapku seperti bakteri," ujar Neji sedikit kesal. Karena Tenten, menepis tangannya, ketika tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya terkejut," kekehnya, menampilkan senyumnya.

"Aah! Ini 'kan gadis yang pernah dekat dengan Neji?" Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba membuat senyum Tenten hilang. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Sakura yang sibuk membuka sebuah album foto.

"Ah, ini album foto saat kelulusan. Ini pas dia SMP," ujar Naruto ikut-ikutan melihat album itu.

"Hoy, jangan mengambil barang-barangku tanpa permisi dong!" Ujar Neji kesal.

"Sudah terlanjur," balas Temari, beranjak mendekati Tenten. Ia menyodorkan album itu tepat dihadapan Tenten.

"Ini, Tenten. Gadis yang ini. Dia sangat mungil, dan manis," ujar Temari, sembari menunjuk salah seorang gadis manis didalam foto itu. Tenten hanya terdiam, berusaha mengendalikan dentuman dalam dadanya yang semakin keras.

"Bukankah, dia murid terpandai dikelasmu dulu, Neji? Ini tidak adil, kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan kami padanya juga!" Ujar Naruto membuat Neji hanya diam.

"Kupikir mantan pacamu itu tomboy. Tapi ternyata semanis ini, ya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya. Kau adalah musuh semua wanita. Iya 'kan, Tenten?" Ujar Sakura merangkul Tenten yang masih diam. Yah, tentu, sikap pendiam Neji sudah pasti membuat semua gadis lari terbirit-birit.

"Iya," jawab Tenten singkat, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya sendu.

"Benarkah?"

...

'Ini adalah kenyataannya. Aku terlalu bodoh. Seharusnya mempunyai teman itu sudah cukup.' Batin Tenten sembari membuang sebuah kartu ke arah meja. Ia bahkan sudah tidak selera bermain, meski Naruto dan Shikamaru memaksanya.

"Kau kalah, Tenten" ujar Naruto, membuat Tenten tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau akan dihukum," sambung Shikamaru.

"Kau harus lakukan apa yang kami bilang. Buat surat menggunakan pantat dengan kecepatan seperti cahaya," kekeh Naruto, dibalas oleh senyuman palsu Tenten. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya itu akan sulit," jawabnya, sembari memandang Neji yang tengah terdiam juga memandangnya. Gadis itu menghela napasnya panjang.

'Seharusnya aku, tidak boleh jatuh cinta,' batinnya, meneteskan air mata. Membuat semua teman-temannya kebingungan.

"Tenten?" Panggil Sakura bingung. Tenten segera menyeka air mata itu sembari tersenyum kecut.

"Aha, maaf. Karena terlalu dingin, kepalaku jadi sedikit sakit," ujarnya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia menatap Neji yang hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu segera berlari pergi meninggalkan rumah Neji. Membuat sang pemilik rumah sedikit terkejut.

"Tenten, kenapa si?" Gumam Shikamaru, dibalas oleh gelengan dari Temari.

...

"Seharusnya aku tidak datang hari ini! Jika aku tidak datang-" Tenten berjongkok di tepi rumah disebuah gang yang cukup jauh dari rumah Neji. Gadis itu kembali mengucurkan air matanya sembari memeluk kedua lututnya erat.

"Jika saja aku tidak datang, maka-"

"Tenten!" Panggil Neji tiba-tiba menarik lengan Tenten yang segera ditepis oleh Tenten kasar.

'Aku tidak akan terluka seperti ini'

"Ada apa si? Kenapa mengikutiku!" Bentaknya, masih berusaha menepis tangan Neji.

"Huh? Kau menangis lalu lari keluar, tentu saja aku khawatir! Ada apa?" Kata Neji ikut dibuat bingung dengan sikap aneh Tenten yang bisa dibilang tiba-tiba itu.

"Biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Kalau kau tidak bilang, aku akan makin khawatir," ungkap Neji ikut kesal.

"Bukan begitu! Aku tidak bisa kembali kesana karena ada kau, Neji!"

"Huh? Jadi ini semua salahku!" Bentak Neji tak terima. Pemuda itu menatap Tenten yang berteriak sembari menangis itu bingung.

"Ya, ini semua salahmu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti? Dan lalu, apa maksudmu dengan menulis surat menggunakan pantat dengan kecepatan seperti cahaya?"

"Diam! Aku bisa melakukannya dengan sangat cepat!" Bentak Tenten memalingkan wajahnya. Ia kembali menyeka air matanya kasar. Membuat Neji segera kembali bersikap normal.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang aneh," kini Neji berjalan mendekati Tenten. Memandang gadis yang masih terisak itu sendu.

"Itu benar! Aku memang tidak manis seperti mantan pacarmu. Jadi biarkan aku sendiri. Jika kau menyukai type gadis seperti itu, tolong berhenti mendekatiku," ujar Tenten melengos. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Bersiap jika Neji berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi, sebuah tangan terulur, membawanya kesebuah dekapan yang hangat.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Sudah diam! Jangan bicara sebentar! Jangan memutuskan seperti apa typeku seenakmu! Manis itu bukanlah segalanya!" Ujar Neji mendekap Tenten yang kini terdiam. Gadis itu tak lagi menyeka air matanya, meski air masih terus berjatuhan. Ia mendorong Neji kasar. Menarik rambut pemuda itu dengan keras.

"Aku tidak butuh kau hibur!"

"Aku tidak menghiburmu! Aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu!" Bentak Neji, menahan tangan Tenten supaya berhenti menjambak rambutnya.

"Huh?" Tenten terdiam. Baru kali ini, ia melihat Neji tampak sangat gugup. Bahkan, ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan satu tangannya. Membuat Tenten semakin merona berat.

"Manis, dan pahit. Cinta itu seperti kopi," ujar Neji mengangkat wajahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis ke arah Tenten, yang masih belum benar-benar mencerna perkataan Neji.

"Mukamu jadi sangat aneh," kekehnya, kembali membuat tangis Tenten pecah. Neji meraih pangkal kepala Tenten dan menepuknya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan gadis didepannya itu.

'Ketika sudah seperti ini, aku tidak tau. Kemana aku harus melihat," batin Tenten menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Menikmati tepukan halus Neji ditengah-tengah malam natal.

'Keajaiban itu ada. Selama kita percaya,'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The end...**_

 _ **Gimana-gimana? Sweet bgt gak! Sekali lagi aku ingetin, ini bukan asli karya aku. Aku hanya minjem jalan ceritanya, karena kupikir bakal jadi tambah sweet kalo pake pairing NejiTen.**_

 _ **Manga asli udah aku cantumin diatas. Sekaligus sama author aslinya.**_

 _ **Review kalo berkenan. And thank for read my fict...**_

 _ **See you next time..**_

 _ **Jaaa nnee!**_


End file.
